Of Sunshine bleached Moments
by AnimeExManga
Summary: Natalia was locked away in a tower when she was very young, her big brother had done it out of protection, and thus she waits for him to be her prince and come save her. But what if Ivan's not coming? Her hero takes shape in a weak, scared, girl named Lili, and thus they set out on a voyage to find there missing brothers, but maybe something else growns between them as they search.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **wassup, this is kinda a repunzle is Natalia sory, yeah XD, enjoy and R &R (just to let you know the spelling and grammar is because of the lack of spell-check on my computer. I am so sorry) also, I appologize for the shortness. Btw I don't own hetalia.**

* * *

A winter storm, strong and fierce, relentlessley blowing and twisting thorough a small, sun-starved village. Causing a certain quiet and dreariness to be felt about the quiet and quiant town. Windows were tightly shut, curtains drawn closed, poorley constucted wooden doors barley holding on to hinges as the harsh winter wind relentlessley blew against them. Familys were huddled against walls, cuddled under sheets, staying as close to a small-burning fire as possible, trying to leech any amount of warmth from the unforgiving atmosphere.

People with no place to go were huddled into a small, weary, run-down chearch close to the center of the town, shareing quiet whispers with one-another and waiting the frightful storm out. Huddled together, the villagers had eachother, no one was without someone during these frightful hours of a fierce winter storm. No one, except a small girl, the tender age of nine, who had long, platnium blonde hair, hair that would only grow longer and longer with time. A blue and white old fashined dress clung to her small body as where she lay under a table, light provided by a flickering lantern.

"Big brother? B-big sister?" she cried out, her two sibling had left her in a high tower, less than two hours ago with no explination besides that she would be safe there. The storm had been less brutal but had picked up quickly soon after there departure.

"I-Ivan...K-Katy?!" the girl whimpered, "Please come back!" she shut her eyes tight, "I hope you are safe, big brother." she had whispered, before falling into a deep slumber.

Natalia staightened her skirt and began the sewing prossess again, "Stupid dress, it seems like every year you get a new rip." Natalia paused, looking up, "Jeez now im talking to material possestions, it seems like i've finally gone crazy, guess living in a town will do that to you." She bolted out of her chair, "SHIT now im talking to myself these are not good signs-" She flaied her arms wildley, her abrupt motion had caused part of her dress to get caught on the edge of the table, sending her falling onto the floor.

Natalia rubbed her head, glareing at the offending table, "Table I will find your family and make them pay for your mistakes!" She was now beyond careing about talking to inanimate objects, how dear this table make her look like a fool in her own house! Standing up and brushing off her dress, she made her way over to the small window in the side of her tower, looking down she sighed, "Jumping would be suicide, yes? but if I could constuct a rope out of materials...No no Natalia, you dont have enough of those!"

"Damn it, I've been stuck in this stupid tower for all my dang life, can't a girl get a break!" She started to pity herself as she stroked her unnaturally long hair, she knows from expierence that her hair can read the ground from the tower, but it was kinda attached to her head...therefore useless, the only reason why she didnt cut it was because there was nothing significantley sharp in the tower she called home. Honestly Natalia found it was more of a nuissience. She started paceing around the small area of space. "Big brother will come back, big brother always cared about me, even if he said that he couln't marry me!" She looked at the table of which she still had a grudge on.

Pounding her fist down she screamed, "BIG BROTHER WHEN YOU FINALLY FIND ME AND SAVE ME AS AN ACT OF TRUE LOVE, THEN YOU WILL MARRY ME!" if anyone had been in the vincity, they would have thought her crazy. Unfourtunelty there was no one around for days.

Natalia, laughed, take that table! She had cracked it, then she frowned, that was her only table...

"Stupid table look what you've done..." She mumbled, blameing the table, she started paceing agian, but, abruptley tripped over her long hair and fell to the floor, hitting her head on the egde of the partially abused table, and promptley blacking out.

* * *

 **A/N again sorry for the spelling and stuff, PLZ FORGIVE ME! and i'll be trying to get a more in-charecter Natalia later on, also, beware of tables, thats all of now kids, DONT DO DRUGS!**

 **~AexM**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, chapter 2 :3 im going to be posting another fanfiction soon, it's hetalia based, but has all types of fun Oc's like, Mountains, tectonic plates, a couple of countries, and Volcanoes! It's actually an ongoing RP between me and my friend, so theres that, also sorry for the terrible spelling and grammar...my computer lacks spell check. AND NOW we get to see Lili! YAY! (one of the thugs is Cuba btw, just thought i'd add that.) Well, enjoy and R &R~**

"Big brother! Big brother where are you!" A small girl, adorning a violet fur-lined cloak, and wearing a long, plumy pink dress called out to her brother. Her blond braids draped over her shoulder and swayed in the light wind. The day was nice, sunshine shining through the thick covering of leaves overhead. Lili looked to the ground, kicking a rock, 'face it Zwigli, not only are you lost again, but your brother has been taken by mauraders.

Lili fell to the ground, this thought always brought her to tears, she had been walking on a quaint trail throught the forest when she heard noises comeing from the opposite direction, her brother had pushed her into a nearby bush and told her to stay put, and when three burly men came bounding through the undergrowth it had been too much for her brother.

Lili knew that if she tried to help she would be caught to, and her brother would never forgive her.

"VASH!" She screamed, before throwing a hand over her mouth, 'Stupid stupid stupid! What if the barbarians heard her and-and.' The thought was too horrifying to continue. Lili stood up and brushed off her dress. Gathering her small satchel of things she started on her way-only to hear shouts comeing from somewhere to the right.

"I swear I heard someone shout from over here! ... Sounded like a girl too."

Lili froze. Barbarians. She began running in the opposite direction, crashing through the brush, her dress getting tangled and snagged on sharp branges and thorn bushed. She slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from letting out any noise to aware the scary men of where she was. She dove behind some lichen, obscuring a small cave that she could kneel and catch her breath in. She peaked through the wall of vines to see the three men who had taken her brother rampageing through the area, comeing up fruitless, they soon left.

Lili let out a laugh at the close-call encounter and flopped backwards onto her back, her hand splayed out and caught on a loose rock at the back of the cave wall. Lili sat up and inspected the new find, moveing the rock out of the way, looseing more rocks in the process until there was a hole roughly the size of a doghouse entance, leading to what she could see was a green field. She looked back to the entrance of the cave... 'even if they dont find this place...they can't fit through the hole.' With the thought fresh in her mind, Lili wiggled through the hole.

"Wh-AHH!" She screamed, she hadn't seen the small cliff there... Standing up and brushing her hair behind her shoulder she gaspsed. A vast valley with long grass and multicolered flowers seemed to stretch for miles, in the distance a small tower could be seen.

Lili marverled at the sight, 'her brother would love- ' she cut herself off before she could finish the thought and headed twoards the castle. 'Maybe someone there could help her find the nearest village, then she could find help to save Vash!' The trek to the tower turned out to be alot more walking than Lili originally thought, and she had to stop twice. Finally reaching the mass of cobblestone and rock she looked up. up. up. until her eyes rest at the top, gapeing at the size of the thing. Lili walked around it, inspecting it for an entrance, and when she found none she cupped her hands across her mouth and yelled as loud as she could.

"HELLO! I'm sorry to disturb you but my brother is missing and i was wondering if someone could direct me to the nearest villiage!"

An eerie silence settled after her speach, leaving Lili to wait for a response, an accecented voice called back, "Who the hell are you, and how did you find my tower!" A voice called back.

Lili clasped a hand to her chest at the vulgar language. "Im Lili Zwigli a-and my B-brother was taken I just w-want to f-f-find him!" Great, now she was starting to cry.

A pondering silence seemed to follow her statement, "Alright im going to send something down, you climb up and explain, and...DONT TRY ANYTHING!" The voice shouted, soon after this proclomation something long, thick, and silvery-blond was thrown out of a single window at the top.

Lili stared at the strange rope, gripping onto it, it slipped through her fingers like...no couldn't be, she gritted her teeth and took a stronger hold, she braced herself and slowly made her way up the tower. Eventually reaching the window, she climed through and let out a strangled scream...it was...it was...not a rope.

A woman held her head tilted to the side and her hair bunched up around her head, holding onto the end with her hands, the other end had been drapped out the window as a rope.

Lili gaped, "How can-but your-its hair!" She exclaimed pointing at the offending mass.

The long-haired woman gave her a pointed glare, "Yeah, you got some too, nice to meet you, i'm Natalia."

"i-i'm Lili." Lili said, staring at the women.

Natalia pulled up a chair and pointed to a small, worn loveseat, indicateing for her to sit, Lili sat. Her eyes drifited around the tower, "M-Miss Natalia why is your table-"

"Thats not important!" She said hurridley, rubbing her head. "You better start explaining if you want to live." Even though she had nothing too sharp to speak of, Natalia could be quite lethal when she needed to be.

Lili paled and nodded her head.

 **Hope you enjoyed that X3 And soon the adventure starts! (and Prussia will be joining in on this story soon, i just cant resist writeing that awesome teddybear!) well, as always, dont do drugs!**

 **~AexM**


End file.
